Of Drunken Nights and Unforgettable Slurred Words
by Running-On-Air-jjw
Summary: Sirius makes observations and Remus knows Sirius is drunk. How these things could be forgotten, Sirius doesn't know but Remus seems to thinks so. But Sirius knows that some things are just unforgettable. SLASH;WARNING


The room was packed. Glancing around, you wouldn't find an inch of the floor that wasn't taken up. There were no walkways so if you wanted to move then you made a path of your own. Everyone was either talking or dancing or drinking. Having fun, they claimed.

Sirius Black was doing all three and his best mate, James Potter, joined him in his activities. Sirius was in the middle of the floor, yelling to James, dancing rather provocatively, and swigging his firewhiskey regularly. He seemed to be completely drunk and in fact, he was on his way to past that point. However, he was just on the edge of coherency. He was at that stage of being very buzzed but knowing what he was doing. He did feel invincible though.

"Jamsie! I've got an idea!" Sirius shrieked at his best mate and rolled his hips. James was way past coherent and made a gurgling scream as response.

"I want Remus!" Sirius yelled.

"Go get him, then!" James screamed back. James grabbed onto a girl with auburn hair and whipped her around, grinning. That grin dropped and he stomped his foot.

"You're not Lily! EVANS!" James threw his head back and screamed. Sirius chuckled and tossed back more of his drink.

"Remus!" Sirius yelled as he shoved people out the way looking for the werewolf. Sirius scanned the room and found him on the edge of the crowd and leaning against the wall. He just looked around seeming utterly bored. Sirius just stopped and stared for a moment.

Remus was...second-look worthy. That was all Sirius could describe him as. Remus wasn't gorgeous per say and at first glance seemed rather boring. However, at second glance, there was more. The faint scars across his face became noticeable and his lean body was always perfectly poised with grace that didn't match his awkward nature. If you took that second look, you found that there was never ending things to see and found that you couldn't look away.

Sirius never found that in anyone else. No one else ever made him really look. Sirius really looked at Remus, finding odd delight when he saw something new. The way his nose wrinkled when Peter snorted or the way his eyes always paused in the eye rolling to look upwards as if asking for help, before continuing on. The way his eyes weren't just brown but amber which was actually a very amazing color. The way he was meticulous in anything tedious besides laughter.

When Remus laughed, really laughed, he let loose. It was like he was scared it might be his last so he enjoyed it thoroughly. To others it might just be a small chuckle or a rather long simple laugh but Sirius knew better. Remus' shoulders would relax and his head would tilt back just so and his eyes could rival Dumbledore's with how they sparkled. He lived when he laughed and Sirius had made it his mission to make Remus laugh everyday.

Sirius had come terms that he was very much in love with Remus a long while ago. It had been a startling revelation but not unwelcome. It was just that Remus was a bloke and he wasn't particularly pretty or outgoing. But then, Sirius started mentally seething at his own self for thinking such things against _his_ Remus. After that, he had just accepted it.

Unfortunately, the shy werewolf, a paradox in itself, didn't seem to have anything outside of friendly feelings for Sirius. It drove Sirius mad but he always took advantage. Sirius flirted like crazy, past obvious and to the point that even Peter had started wondering if Sirius was actually fancying Remus but said werewolf was oblivious. And now, he was just tipsy enough that he felt he could flirt and actually come across as serious. He started over to Remus.

"Remus!" He crowed as he drew closer. Remus looked over, glanced at the clearly inebriated Sirius Black and rolled his eyes.

"Sirius!" Remus called back, waving him over. Sirius stumbled and immediately felt like shit because he just embarrassed himself. When Remus came closer, slipping an arm around him, Sirius didn't feel so bad and actually grinned up at Remus. Said sober boy just looked amused.

"Hey." Sirius yelled. Remus laughed.

"Hey! What are you doing over here?" Remus asked loudly. Sirius pressed closer so they wouldn't have to yell so loud or at least that's what he allowed Remus to think. Really, he just enjoyed being close to him.

"I was looking for you." Sirius replied. Remus frowned.

"Why?" He asked. Sirius sighed and touched the crinkle in between Remus' eyebrows. He'd wanted to so that ever since he noticed it but never felt brave enough. Some Gryffindor, huh?

"I missed you." Sirius blurted out.

"You're drunk!" Remus said with a laugh. Sirius buried his face into Remus' neck.

"Yeah! Take me upstairs?" Sirius shouted, his voice muffled into Remus' neck.

"Okay, Padders. Come on." Remus said easily and started leading him away, through the crowd, up the stairs, and in their dorm room. Sirius stumbled a lot but mainly because he refused to let him go. Remus just chuckled and helped him in.

"Tired." Sirius mumbled.

"Alright. Bed, here you go." Remus said and led him towards his bed. Sirius shuffled away and flopped down on Remus' bed with a happy sigh. He nuzzled the pillow and curled up.

"Sirius! That's my bed!" Remus huffed.

"I know. It smells like you. Chocolate and ink and cinnamon. Why do you smell like cinnamon, Remus? I'm glad you do because it's a very good smell. Only on you though. A fourth year girl wore some cinnamon perfume once but it didn't smell good because it only smells good on Remus. I mean on you." Sirius muttered, inhaling the scent clinging to the pillow.

"Cinnamon, huh?" Remus asked, sounding like he was smiling. Sirius smiled.

"You're smiling. I can hear it in your voice. A good voice too. Like caramel. Soft yet sticky because I can't get it out of my head." Sirius said and laid on his back, sprawled out.

"Carmel? Padfoot, you're really drunk, aren't you?" Remus chuckled, coming closer and sitting on the bed. Sirius tilted his head and stared at Remus.

"You're a paradox, did you know?" Sirius whispered. Remus' mouth quirked up.

"Am I?" Remus whispered back.

"Yes. You're a gentle werewolf. A shy moon slave. Very paradoxical to me, I think." Sirius whispered. Remy's laughed softly.

"It is a bit ironic, isn't it?" Remus whispered. Sirius hummed.

"You're an ironic guy. Don't tell anyone but I'm glad you are a werewolf." Sirius said randomly, returning to regular volume. Remus pursed his lips.

"Because you're an animagus, right? That's wrong, you know, to wish that on a friend because you get an adventure out of it." Remus scolded.

"Oh, I don't. I just know that if you weren't then you wouldn't ever be my friend." Sirius amended quickly. Remus tilted his head in curiosity.

"How so?" Remus asked.

"If you weren't a werewolf then you wouldn't feel like a monster who didn't deserve friends. Then you would have had other friends that knew you and you wouldn't have no secret. Then you would never choose me as a friend. If I didn't know your secret and accept you then you would probably ignore me. I'm sorry I annoy you." Sirius explained. Remus furrowed a brow.

"Do you really think that?" Remus asked quietly. Sirius smiled and reached out a finger, poking Remus' leg.

"Your face softens when I say something genuinely nice. It makes me feel mushy too." Sirius admitted, his voice slurring.

"Sorry?" Remus offered and then laughed. It was that real laugh and had Sirius sitting up, feeling suddenly wide awake.

"I like it when you laugh. It makes me happy I took a second look. You know what I mean?" Sirius asked eagerly. Remus looked at him oddly.

"Sirius, you are really drunk." Remus decided with an amused smile.

"No, no! I mean it. You turned my head, Remus. A second time. Not many can do that. But you did. You should be proud. I love looking at you second." Sirius confided in him. Remus laughed again, the real one and Sirius' breath caught.

"Merlin, Sirius you need to stay away from the firewhiskey, mate." Remus declared.

"Probably but there is that laugh again. I love that laugh. I love you. You know that, right?" Sirius asked suddenly, feeling anxious. Remus blinked and nodded.

"Course I do, Sirius." Remus mumbled and suddenly he seemed sad. Sirius frowned.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..." Sirius repeated over and over.

"I heard you the first time, Sirus!" Remus shouted.

"I really do and I hope you know that. My mind argues with me all the time because you're a bloke and not always outgoing. Used to doubt you were pretty too but now those second looks changed my mind. You're really pretty, Remus. And, I love you." Sirius said. Remus shook his head fondly.

"Thanks, Sirius. Now, get some rest." Remus ordered.

"Can't you sleep with me?" Sirius asked hopefully. Remus sent Sirius another odd look.

"You're really sentimental when you're drunk, Sirius." Remus told him.

"Because I love you." Sirius said simply. Remus laughed and rolled his eyes.

"No, I'll stay in your bed. Sleep well, Padfoot. You'll have a killer headache in the morning." Remus said wisely. Sirius quickly reached out and yanked Remus close.

"If you won't stay then I at least get a good night kiss." Sirius said.

Remus' eyes widened and Sirius surged forward, kissing him full on the lips. It could've been a peck had Remus not moaned and opened his mouth, allowing Sirius entry. It was took to a whole other level and Sirius was floating on happiness. Dear merlin, he was kissing Remus! It was heaven. When they broke apart, Sirius smiled triumphantly.

"Sirius, you'll regret that in the morning. If you don't forget it." Remus murmured. Sirius laughed and kissed him softly on his jaw.

"I won't. I love you, remember? Goodnight." Sirius replied. Remus sighed and stood.

"Good night, Sirius. And... I love you too." Remus whispered but Sirius was already asleep. Remus quickly made his way over to Sirius' bed and sank down, enjoying the scent of worn leather and faint dog.

When Sirius woke, he did have a headache and it did nearly kill him. However, he remembered last night with surprising clarity. This, and only this, had him jumping from the bed, ignoring his pounding head and looking to his bed. He was happy to see that Remus was still in it and sleeping.

Sirius padded over and looked down at him. Sirius carefully nudged him over, making room, and slid in next to him. Remus made a few sleepy groans and Sirius grinned. He leaned over kissing Remus' neck. Remus sighed and turned his head. Sirius chuckled and poked his shoulder. Remus looked back over, his eyes squinting blearily.

"Sirius?" Remus asked, voice still thick with sleep.

"Hey Remus."

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for you?"

"Why?"

"I missed you." Sirius said, smiling. Remus blinked and looked at Sirius more clearly.

"You're hungover." Remus declared, lips twitching. They remembered the words from the night before.

"Yeah. Take me on this bed." Sirius teased with a smirk. Remus arched an eyebrow.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Remus asked.

"This is my bed you're in. Not that I'm complaining because now it'll smell like you. You smell good. Like cinnamon, ink, and chocolate." Sirius told him conversationally. Remus laughed, the real one.

"And, there is that laugh. It makes me glad I took a second look at you, Remus. I love that laugh. I love you."

"Sirius..." Remus whispered, looking down.

"I didn't forget and I don't regret it." Sirius said strongly. Remus looked up.

"You mean it, then?" Remus asked.

"Every slurred word." Sirius replied, not missing a beat.

"Well then... Do I get a good morning kiss?" Remus asked quietly. Sirius grinned and moved forward obliging and thanking merlin for drunken nights and slurred words he didn't forget.


End file.
